jojofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Youki Brando
・ブランドー|romname = Youki Burandō|engname = Youki Brando|birthname = 八百万 Yaoyorozu Youki|namesake = Youki Konpaku (Touhou series) Momo Yaoyorozu(Boku no Hero Academia) Marlon Brando|stand = Holy Diver|age = 131|birthday = April 14 1870|zodiac = Aries|czodiac = Horse|gender = Female|height = 163cm/5'3"|weight = 50kg|blood = B|nation = Japanese|race = Pureblood Yōkai|hair = White|eyes = Mauve|food = Soba noodles|flower = Lotus Cherry Blossom (Sakura)|occupation = Assassin Leader of Dio's Assassination Squad Housewife|hobby = Fencing Calligraphy Poetry|family = Zennouji Yaoyorozu (father) Yodo Yaoyorozu (mother) Dio Brando (husband) Jouto Brando (son) Giorno Giovanna (adopted son) Yone Yaoyorozu (sister) Youmu Yaoyorozu (sister) Jouen Joestar (future nephew) Seiya Kujo (future nephew) Adonis Jones Joestar (future brother-in-law) Jotaro Kujo (future brother-in-law) Youma, Yousei & Youmei Yaoyorozu (siblings) Yami Kujo (cousin)|seiyuu = Ryoka Yuzuki (Satsuki Kiryuin)}} Youki Brando ( }} ・ブランドー Youki Burandō), born Youki Yaoyorozu '(八百万 }} ''Yaoyorozu Youki), is a core ally in ''Diamond Dust Revolution'''' and formerly a noblewoman of the Yaoyorozu Clan. Following the events of ''Stardust Crusaders, she resurrected Dio Brando, doing the same to Kakyoin, Enya and Vanilla Ice, and became his wife ten years before the events of Diamond Dust Revolution. A swordswoman with unrivalled expertise, she is the mother of Jouto Brando and sister to both Yone and Youmu, as well as the master of the powerful Stand Holy Diver. Given her skill with Yaoyorozu's Yuelong, she earned the nickname White Dragon '' (白色の大龍 ''Hakushoku no Ōryū). Appearance Youki looks nothing like her true age, but constantly appears as a young woman in her early 20s. She is short, slender woman with short, white hair that she keeps styled with messy front bangs, and has piercing, yet innocent-looking mauve eyes (a signature of her clan), as well as semi-thick black eyebrows. A signature feature in all of her outfits is diamonds. She wears diamond-shaped crystals in the same places Dio normally wears his hearts, the exception being her head, where she wears a black headband with a purple diamond in the middle over her hair. Another signature feature is her color scheme, lilac and black. Youki always carries a fluffy, mauve umbrella with her that later is revealed to be her sword, Sandaime Muramasa, a cursed blade. While transformed, her eyes turn red, while her white hair glows, emitting a cackling lightning aura that engulfs her entire body. Personality Youki is an approachable woman, both in behavior and demeanor, appearing friendly, yet with a serene aura that puts people at ease. This appears to be Youki's "thrall", similar to Dio. but is later revealed to be her allure as a Yōkai to lure humans in. She inspires a deep loyalty within her subordinates, especially Tsubaki and Kakyoin, who became her most trusted adjutants. She has often been compared to Dio's mother and even Jonathan for the fire and zeal she exhibits in everything she does. However, Youki's defining trait is her stubbornness and refusal to give up, and see through even the most troublesome situations to the end. Like Dio, she continually pushes her son further and further, urging him to surpass his limits. She holds to that same ideal for herself, pushing herself tirelessly during her sparring matches with her husband. Depending on whether Youki is using her Stand or her Yuelong transformation, she has two different approaches in battle. Though she is capable to fight on her own as a Stand user, she prefers to support her allies in battle, as Holy Diver doesn't have the same damage output as The World or Star Platinum. While in Yuelong Mode, she employs a ruthless approach, aiming to kill her foe as fast as possible. Her demeanor is a lot rougher and more snappy, which has been regarded as her glaring weakness that often gets her into sticky situations. She also tends to lose control over herself in that state. Synopsis History '''Childhood Youki was born Youki Yaoyorozu (八百万 妖姫 Yaoyorozu Youki) as the third daughter to her parents Zennouji and Yodo in Yoshiwara, a town located in the Demon Realm and the counterpart of the human town Morioh. She was treated as an outcast by her older siblings Youma, Yousei and Yomei, who blamed her for the death of their mother, and thus developed an especially close bond with her sisters Yone and Youmu who defended her. Youki was then treated as an outcast even by her own kind. Phantom Blood When Youki (alongside her sister Yone) accidentally get lost in the human world, they get transported to England of the 18th century and, without knowing how to return, come under the care of George Joestar I. as servants to the Joestar family, around the time Dio is introduced. Since the very beginning Youki sensed that Dio was a danger to the Joestar family, but her attempts to warn both Jonathan and his father fell on deaf ears. Her assumption would soon prove to be correct, but as soon as Youki recklessly attempted to fight off Dio using her family's bloodline transformation, George Joestar handed her over to the authorities, accusing her of witchcraft. Dio, in a mere act of rebellion against his step-father, plead in Youki's favor, Jonathan did the same. But it all was useless, and Youki was executed, thrown to the bottom of the ocean where she would remain until a century later. Jonathan managed to save Yone from that fate, urging her to run away. Stardust Crusaders Youki was eventually found by a troupe of Egyptian pirates called Al-Thamen ''and brought to Cairo, where she would be sold to slavery. She was then discovered by Dio, who recognized her despite her now white hair. He commended her for being one of the few to take him on, and offered her to join him, which she readily accepted. He used the Stand arrow on her, but her Stand never manifested until a decade later. Nevertheless, Dio was impressed with her combat abilities and asked her to lead his Assassination Squad, a squad of elite Stand users consisting of herself as its Captain, Noriaki Kakyoin (until he became an ally of Jotaro), Enya Geil and Vanilla Ice. After failing Dio for the second time, Youki killed Hol Horse, and later killed Muhammad Avdol during Vanilla Ice's battle. '''Pre-Diamond Dust Revolution' During the decade, Youki became subject to Dio's abuse because he saw his resurrection as an act of pity. This didn't change when he learned that his son was growing inside of her. Even so, she stubbornly refused to accept that death was to be Dio's fate, and vowed to save him from his depths. Her gamble eventually paid off when Dio witnessed Jouto's birth and felt reminded of his own mother's countless sacrifices on his behalf. They started confiding in each other more and more until Dio offered her to become part of his family. It was then that Youki became Youki Brando, both because she rejected the Yaoyorozu name and because she wished to give the Brando name the heritage of demons. She also turned Dio into a Yōkai. When her Stand finally manifested during this time, she wanted Dio to name it, so he named it Holy Diver. JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Diamond Dust Revolution WIP Abilities and Powers Stand Main Article: Holy Diver Youki's Stand is Holy Diver and has the ability to control and transmute light into whatever it wishes, except living organisms and other Stands. Mainly a support-oriented Stand, it is used by Youki to aid her allies in battle. Yōkai Powers Yaoyorozu Transformation: Yuelong See: Yuelong Yuelong (月 龍 Yuèlong, ''lit. "moon dragon" in Chinese) is a transformation that occurs whenever a Yaoyorozu (or someone with Yaoyorozu blood) gazes at the full moon for a set amount of time. The user's hair and skin become white, their eyes red and they grow fangs and claws. Additionally, the user gains speed faster than light and is capable of lightning attacks. Youki can use it to a certain degree, but it is exceptionally rare that a female Yaoyorozu is capable of transforming. Because of that, her transformation will in time be inferior to that of her own son. She also finds it very draining on her energy and can't use it for long, on top of just barely being able to control it. Yuelong is said to be the Yaoyorozu Clan's true power. Necromancy/Reincarnation Necromancy is forbidden among Yōkai, though all pure-blood noble families are capable of such. Necromancy, and its companion power Reincarnation, are mainly used to turn humans into Yōkai, but that comes with a significant drawback: The more humans are turned, the more strain it would add on the master's energy. Because many nobles died, the Shogun of Yoshiwara outlawed the practice. Youki and her sister are the only known users. Swordsmanship Sandaime Muramasa All three of Muramasa's swords are in her possession, but Youki only uses the third (三代目 村正, ''Sandaime Muramasa, lit. "Muramasa of the third generation") as it is the most powerful of the three. It comes with its own set of abilities: * Soul Cutter (霊薙 Reinagi) The ability to sever the soul from the body upon impact. * Soul Trapper (霊仕掛け Rei-shikake, ''lit. "soul trap") The ability to trap a soul inside the sword as "food". The more evil the soul, the stronger the nourishment for Muramasa. All three of Muramasa's blades are cursed because they have been known to bring great misfortune to their users, and thus only exceptionally powerful Yōkai (such as the Yaoyorozu) can wield them, though Dio, Jouto and Yone could technically wield them. Additionally, Muramasa drains the user's life-force rapidly if used by a mortal. | Trivia * The name ''Youki, ''meaning "strange woman", can also be read as 妖鬼 ''Youki, meaning "demon woman" * Ironically, her Stand is an angel. * Her Stand's name, Holy Diver, also hints towards this: Holy (meaning angel), and Diver (meaning, dive into the darkness, to fall). * The Yuelong transformation is based on traditional werewolf folklore as well as One Piece's Sulong transformation. * Holy Diver, Youki's Stand, is based on the same song by the American Heavy-Metal Band DIO. * Youk states that Tomoe Gozen is the only human who could give her a tough swordfight.